onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Lily Page
For the episode, see Lily. }} '''Lilith '"Lily"' Page' is a minor supporting character on Once Upon a Time. She is the long lost daughter of the evil sorceress, Maleficent and the dragon Zorro. Wanting to make sure their daughter, the Savior, didn't end up going down a path of darkness, Snow White and Prince Charming stole Maleficent's newborn child and performed a ritual, with the help of the Sorcerer's Apprentice, to drain all of their child's dark potential into Maleficent's. She was then banished to the Land Without Magic, deemed too much of a danger to stay in the Enchanted Forest. Due to fate, however, she ended up crossing paths with the royal couple's daughter, Emma, and the two girls became the best of friends until Lily's potential for darkness got in the way and wrecked things. Lily soon learns the truth about her heritage, and after years of searching for her mother, Snow, and Charming, she is reunited with Emma, who wishes to reunite her with Maleficent, but her search isn't over just yet, for she is now looking for her father. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Snow and Charming return from their honeymoon to find everyone in their castle under some sort of sleeping curse, and the culprit is soon revealed as Maleficent, who's come to make a deal with the two royals along with Cruella and Ursula: they want to go with them to the Tree of Wisdom, which only answers the questions of the most valiant heroes, so that they can figure out a way to stop Regina's Dark Curse. Snow and Charming agree to go with them, begrudgingly, but begin to have their doubts when Maleficent slaughters good soldiers who stand in their way; as such, they take off in the middle of the night when the self-named "Queens of Darkness" are sleeping, and they find the tree by themselves. However, when they ask it a question, it repels them, and the three villains soon catch up and realize that the reason it didn't answer them is because Snow is pregnant and, being a product of true love, their baby has potential for great darkness as well as a great good. The trip is deemed useless and the separate parties part ways, but Maleficent later revisits Snow in the middle of the night and reveals to her that she's pregnant as well, which is why it's so important to her that this curse be stopped. She wishes to join forces with Snow, but Snow declines, refusing to delve into darkness while trying to protect her child for she believes that there is a better way of doing things. She vows that she will never be like Maleficent. }} Sometime passes, and Maleficent finds a cave where she lays an egg containing her unborn child. Meanwhile, Snow White and Prince Charming are determined to make sure their own unborn child doesn't end up dark, and after a meeting with the Sorcerer's Apprentice, they decide to steal Maleficent's dragon egg and perform a ritual that will infuse all of their child's darkness into Maleficent's. Once getting past Ursula and Cruella, the royal couple get ahold of the egg. Maleficent, who was guarding her child in her dragon form, transforms back into a human and pleads that they not take her child. Snow, who now feels guilty, promises to return her when they're done. However, once given the child and the ritual is performed, the Apprentice has the child sent through a portal to the Land Without Magic, seeing as how keeping a child with that much dark potential could prove to be very dangerous. Ursula and Cruella arrive just as the portal is opened, and wanting to save the child, they end up getting sucked in as well. Snow and Charming are left to deal with the gravity of what they have just caused. Once arriving in the Land Without Magic, Ursula and Cruella use the magic from the child's dragon egg to make themselves stay young while abandoning the child in the woods to die. However, the child ends up in foster care for an unknown amount of time before she is adopted by a man who names her Lilith, or Lily for short. 'After the Curse' 'Early Life' }} Following a little girl's adoption, Emma - knowing that it's too late for her to find a family - hops a bus to Hopkins, Minnesota where she tries to steal a box of Pop-Tarts by stuffing it under her coat, only to be caught immediately. However, a girl named Lily soon provides her with an alibi, telling the blonde afterwards that she should really get herself a credit card. They then go shopping together, only to be chased by who Lily says is her social worker when the two girls have a picnic together. Lily tells Emma that she plans to squat in a summer mansion for a while, for they'll be empty now that it's fall, and suggests that Emma come with her; Emma agrees happily. They then break in and take advantage of the house's possessions, playing on its games console and fooling around with a video camera they find. When Emma notices a star-like mark on Lily's wrist, Lily explains that she likes to think it makes her special, and so she draws a similar mark on Emma's wrist to make her special too; the two girls then promise to be friends forever. As Emma and Lily sleep, the man who earlier chased them breaks in, revealing himself to be Lily's adoptive father. Emma is shocked and appalled to learn that Lily has a family, despite Lily claiming that she feels invisible in her home. She tries giving Emma her address so that they can run away together, but Emma walks away from her, wiping away the star mark on her wrist as she does so. Having gotten into some trouble since parting ways with Emma, Lily shows up in the garage of the blonde's new foster family's home. When stumbling upon her, Emma tries to get her to leave, but her foster father invites her to stay for dinner after being told a lie by Lily about how she and Emma met. After seeing the news on TV, Emma learns that Lily, along with her boyfriend, are suspects in an armed robbery, and that Lily is currently on the lam. Lily convinces Emma to go to the house she and her boyfriend were staying at and retrieve her necklace - the one thing left to her by her birth mother - because she can't face him, and once the blonde does this for her she'll be out of her life forever. Emma holds up her end of the deal, but once returning home, she realizes Lily robbed her foster family of their vacation fund, and that when contacting Emma's social worker, they learned of how the two girls really knew each other. Once they learn that Lily was involved in an armed robbery, they are shocked that Emma would endanger their children in such a way, leading her to realize that they don't view her in the same way. Emma ends up storming out and heading for the bus station where she is met by Lily again, who now wants to run away with her with the money she stole. Emma rejects her, however, now hating her for what she did, and Lily professes that her life has been a spiral of bad luck ever since Emma wondered out of it. Emma doesn't care though, and rejects the girl once more, leaving her to catch a ride on the bus on her own. Lily ends up doing just that, but while riding, she is met by the Apprentice, who reveals the truth about her birth mother, and the role Snow White and Prince Charming played in separating them. ("Lily") 'After the Second Curse' 'Season 4' Years later, Emma who has now been reunited with her family and is currently tasked with returning everyone's happy endings, is met by Maleficent, who wants to hinder Rumplestiltskin's plans of turning Emma dark by having her leave town so she may find her daughter, so they may reunite. It doesn't take long for Emma to learn that Maleficent's daughter is none other than her childhood friend, Lily. Emma leaves Storybrooke, accompanied by Regina who plans to warn her true love of her sister's evil doings. Upon arriving in Lily's apartment building, they learn that she died, and Emma's violent reaction to this news causes Regina to worry. As they're driving, they almost hit a wolf (just like on Emma's first day in Storybrooke) and cause a flat, and so while Regina heads to a gas station to fetch a new tire, Emma heads to the nearby diner for some coffee - a diner where Lily, having adopted the alias of "Starla", now works. Emma is shocked, revealing herself to her old friend, but Lily pretends not to have thought about her in years, tricking a little girl into pretending to be her daughter. Able to spot liars, Emma breaks into Lily's home along with Regina and discovers via a copious amount of research that Lily knows all about her fairytale heritage, as well as Emma's. She proceeds to steal the savior's car and so Emma steals one of her own to chase her down. She eventually catches up and uses the gun she gave Regina to threaten her, wanting to kill her to ensure she doesn't hurt Snow and Charming out of vengeance. Regina convinces her not to commit murder, not wanting her to go dark, and the dust finally settles in a peaceful manner, with the three ladies proceeding to Robin Hood's apartment where Zelena reveals herself to be pregnant with his child. ("Lily") }} After Emma and Regina return, Maleficent finally gets to meet Lily, her daughter. They go to the diner together to spend time with each other, but Lily immediately asks when they'll get revenge on Snow and Charming. Maleficent explains that it's best to leave the past behind them so they can think of their future, but Lily becomes frustrated over her mother's softness and vows to leave town if she won't help her. A desperate Maleficent pleads for help form Snow, who realizes that Lily is putting up her "walls" because of her insecurities. The two women and Charming head to the town line, where they see Lily flying away in dragon form, after having just been cut by Regina, so she may use her blood for the magic ink the Author needs to write her happy ending. They locate Lily in the woods whilst she's on her rampage and Maleficent approaches her daughter, trying to calm her. Snow fears that Maleficent is in danger and runs over to help, but Lily ends up knocking her into a rock where she falls unconscious. Emma eventually heals her mother with magic and Maleficent finds Lily, who reverts back to her human form. She sits beside her daughter and hands Lily her baby rattle. Lily confesses to being afraid of a future with her since she's ruined every past relationship she's had because of the darkness inside her. Maleficent assures her she doesn't mind a little darkness and convinces Lily to stay in Storybrooke for a week before making any decisions. }} Isaac succeeds obtaining the ink needed to write the villains happy endings, and once completing his new story, entitled "Heroes and Villains," all those of Storybrooke are transported back to the Enchanted Forest to live out the new tale. Due to there being no place for a savior in his new story, Isaac writes Emma imprisoned in an exiled tower, where she, a hero, loses her happy ending by keeping her old memories, but being stripped of her powers, thus making her powerless to do anything. She is guarded by a black knight, who is none other than Lily. However, Henry arrives to save the day, accompanied by Hook, and once knocking out Lily, they free Emma and prepare to find a way to revert the Author's writings. Lily wakes up though, in her dragon form, and comes flying after them - that is - until she's shot by a cannon. The three find Regina, but are soon caught by the evil Snow White, who was led to them by Lily. A fight ensues, resulting in Hook's death, but the others manage to escape, and in the end, revert everything. A celebration is held at the diner, which Lily attends. After conversing with her family and such, Emma approaches Lily, who appears to be a bit down. The dragoness reveals that she is in search of her birth father, who not even Maleficent knows the identity of, for what happens in dragon form stays in dragon form. Emma, being the Savior and all, agrees to help her search. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 419 14.png Promo 419 15.png Promo 419 17.png Promo 419 18.png Promo 419 24.png Promo 419 25.png Promo 419 26.png Promo 420 01.png Promo 420 14.png Promo 420 16.png Promo 420 17.png Promo 420 22.png Promo 420 23.png Promo 420 24.png Promo 420 25.png Category:Minor Supporting Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Dragons Category:Magicians